


Once upon an apocalypse

by HobbityHan



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbityHan/pseuds/HobbityHan
Summary: Grace spends her first night with the resistance after Dani rescues her.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Once upon an apocalypse

Grace was not the first orphan Dani had plucked from the ruins of society and dusted off, but she was the only one who’d snuck into the space where Dani had her cot and curled up on the floor next to it her first night in the resistance camp. There was little comfort and even less privacy in the resistance, but someone always made sure Dani had a cot to sleep on in a quiet corner, for what little sleep she managed to get. And here there was a scruffy kid curled up on the dirt floor, her face smudged, but peaceful.

Someone had given her a rifle. It was all about survival in the resistance and no one blinked any more at arming kids, but Dani remembered a carefree kid in a playground and felt a twinge of sadness.

She sat down on the cot and nudged Grace gently with a toe. The girl stirred and looked up, wary, but not scared.

“Where’d you get that?” Dani asked, nodding at it.

“Goro, but he wouldn’t give me any ammunition. Not ‘til I can shoot,” Grace said, picking the rifle up and looking at it, her uncertainty with the weapon made Dani think of how confident Grace would one day be in handling all weapons. 

“Can I?” Dani said, holding out her hand. Grace handed the gun over and Dani looked it over carefully.

“It’s good. It will serve you well, once you know how to shoot,” she said, handing it back.

Grace looked pleased, “I am going to take down so many machines.”

“You will. We all will. But first, sleep,” Dani said, patting the cot next to her. 

Grace looked confused.

“You’re not staying on the floor,” Dani said, swinging her legs up onto the bed and scooting back so she could pat the empty space on the narrow cot again. 

Grace lay her rifle down carefully and slowly got up to lie down on the cot next to Dani, facing out. Dani threw the blanket over the both of them and settled down, cuddling up against Grace’s back, though the girl was almost as tall as her already. 

Grace was stiff, but then Dani felt her relax. Grace felt warm and safe and protected for the first time since the world ended. She felt other things, like hope and the beginning of a hero worship crush she would nurse for many years. Dani thought of how protected Grace had made her feel once and felt grateful she was that she could return the favour now.


End file.
